


[Podfic] A Rose By Any Other

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: srin's story read aloud: "Morgana and Gwen dress up as boys, then get down as girls."





	[Podfic] A Rose By Any Other

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Rose By Any Other](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/323610) by srin. 



> Recorded for the "crossdressing" square on my very first kink_bingo card, back in 2010.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/A%20Rose%20by%20Any%20Other.mp3) | **Size:** 7.4 MB | **Duration:** 16 minutes

  
---


End file.
